


Wings of Bim

by fawatson, Greer Watson (greerwatson)



Category: The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/Greer%20Watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bim is exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Bim

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally posted to:** fawatson's personal LiveJournal on 10/02/2013 and crossposted to maryrenaultfics at LiveJournal on the same day  
>  **Originally written for:** Brigit's Flame February Challenge (week one)  
>  **Prompt:** Kite  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no profit from them.  
>  **Acknowledgements:** This drabble is set during WWII and owes much to one comment made by a flying veteran in a recently broadcast documentary about the Battle of Britain, who said there were times he felt so tired he didn’t care if he was killed.

He'd been going to be an engineer.

Bim could still remember that he’d once had ambitions. All that remained was an awareness that the wings of his craft were shaped like a kite’s. Or…was it a swallow? 

Oh, he was too tired to care! He’d been flying for days. Shot at, scared out of his mind.

No, he was past that. Each time the loudspeaker blared he ran for his Spitfire. It blared, and he ran. He flew, and he fired. He landed, it blared, and he flew, too tired to feel fear. 

It _never_ would stop: that was all.


End file.
